The Koala and the Hummingbird
by SpiffyK
Summary: Two kids, Seijitsu and Shinkei, decide to move in with the Sohmas... Lots of Kyou, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Tohru! Love will be found! And... Some lemony goodness!
1. The Koala and the Hummingbird

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Furuba... If I did, well... Teeheehee... Anywho, all characters (except for Shinkei, Seijitsu, Panda, Yokuguma, Haiiroguma, and Takaha) belong to their rightful owners... Also, this is based more on the anime, so... If you don't like it, tough!

Two figures were sitting on a canyon, looking out at the sunset.

One of them was Shinkei, a young boy at 15. He had short brown hair that waved in the wind. Of course, he always - well, usually - has a big smile on his face. Unfortunately for Shinkei - and the ones around him - he has almost uncontrollable mood swings. Most of them are normal emotions, like happiness and sadness, but on occasion, he gets so angry that people swore his eyes glare red and his voice booms heavily. Shinkei was the nicest and meanest member of the Sohmas.

The second one was a girl - Seijitsu - whom was very polite and shy. Like Shinkei, she had brown hair, but it was longer. Seijitsu was very wise, but she was also quite impulsive, doing things out of the blue that spawned from her creative mind. She was the most creative of the Sohmas.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Shinkei asked, still staring at the sunset. His naturally romantic nature caused him to be entranced by beautiful things.

"I think so..." Seijitsu said quietly. She turned to Shinkei, "Do you think they already know?"

Shinkei sighed and said, "I suppose - we are Sohmas,"

"How?" Seijitsu said, standing up, "How can we be Sohmas? We aren't of the Zodiac!"

"Well," Shinkei said, in a slightly scared tone, "We don't know who our parent's are, and we... well, you know..."

Seijitsu rolled her amber eyes, "Transform? Into what? A koala bear and a hummingbird? Those aren't of the Zod-"

"-I don't care!" Shinkei interrupted in a harsh tone. Seijitsu knew what was happening, Shinkei was having another mood swing. With out another word, Shinkei got up and walked into the forest behind them.

He walked into the clearing that he and his sister had been living in. It was in the shape of a crescent moon - on side was protected by trees and a large outcrop protected the other. A small tent lay in front of the outcrop.

In an angry fashion, Shinkei crawled into the tent and quickly shoved the zipper up. Seijitsu sighed from the outside, followed by asking, "Are you okay?"

The tent door zipped open and Shinkei looked out at Seijitsu. "I guess," he said in a saddened tone, "I'm sorry..."

"I guess we should go to Shigure's house..." Seijitsu said, "I mean, shouldn't we?"

There was a short silence, followed by an 'okay'. Shinkei and Seijitsu walked to a trail in the forest and followed it until nightfall. It was about 7:00pm when they had seen Shigure's house. Shadows of three men and a girl flickered on the screen.

Seijitsu and Shinkei waited, hiding in bushes. They decided to walk up to the house, knock on the door and... improvise, to the best of their ability. Shinkei followed close behind Seijitsu as she walked to the door and knocked three times. Shinkei bit his lip in hesitation.

The door slid open, and a 16 year old boy stood in the doorway. He had purplish hair and deep, purple eyes.

"Hello...?" He asked, probably wondering why two complete strangers walked to his house deep in a forest at 7:00.

"Umm..." Shinkei began to say, but Seijitsu's quite thinking went to the rest.

"I think..." said Seijitsu weakly, "I'm going to faint,"

With those words, Seijitsu fell weakly into the man's arms.

POOF!

POOF!

Seijitsu's clothes fell to the floor, as did the mans. In place of human bodies were a hummingbird (on top of Seijitsu's clothes) and a rat (on top of the man's clothing).

"Yuki?" A man said, running to the door. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was Shigure, the only Sohma Shinkei and Seijitsu really knew. Shigure looked down to see a rat and a hummingbird looking back up at him. Then, Shigure noticed Shinkei. In an attempt to stop him from seeing an further, Shigure tackled Shinkei.

POOF!

POOF!

Shinkei and Shigure were no where to be found, instead were a black dog and a little koala bear sitting on the clothing of Shigure and Shinkei.

Then, another man (accompanied by a woman) ran to the door. The man's red eyes looked in horror as he saw the four animals staring back at him.

"Shigure? Yuki...?" He said, "Who are... they!"

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Suddenly, all the animals changed back into their human forms. The rat transformed into the purple haired man, or Yuki. The black dog changed into Shigure. Seijitsu came from the hummingbird and Shinkei from the koala bear. All of them were naked. Butt. Naked.

Later on, in the Sohma household...

Four men and two women sat around a table drinking tea. Fully clothed, of course.

"So..." Shigure said, "You are Sohma's, too?"

"Yes," said Shinkei, "That is what we believe,"

"Tell me, Shinkei," asked Yuki, sipping his warm tea, "How come you transformed when embraced by Shigure?" He shot a glare at Shinkei.

Before Shinkei could say anything, Seijitsu cut in, "It's always been like that, we don't know why,"

Kyou, the one with the red hair and orange eyes, spoke up, "How come you are not the horse or the rooster? Those are the two Sohma's we have not seen..."

Seijitsu again cut in before Shinkei, "That's something we don't understand."

Kyou and Seijitsu glared daggers at each other, while Shinkei innocently sipped his tea. "More?" the girl, Tohru, offered. Shinkei declined, but asked if she would sit down.

"So," Shinkei asked politely, "Are you a Sohma?"

"Oh, no," Tohru said, "But I still live here with Shigure, Yuki and Kyou."

"I see," Seijitsu said slyly, causing a slight blush to arouse on both her's and Tohru's faces.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Tohru offered.

Shinkei shook his head, "No, we couldn't impo-"

"-Sure!" Seijitsu interrupted, smiling. Shinkei scowled.

"I'll show you to your rooms, then," Tohru said, leading Shinkei and Seijitsu down a dim hallway and into two rooms.

"Thank you!" Seijitsu said. Shinkei stomped into his room and slammed the screen shut.

The next morning...

Shinkei yawned as he got up. The morning sun beamed into his room as he dressed into his normal clothing. He knocked on Seijitsu's door, but she didn't answer. Shinkei assumed she must've been downstairs with the rest of the Sohmas. When he got downstairs, a savory, aromatic scent filled the air. He walked into the dining room to see Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, Seijitsu and Tohru eating a delicious breakfast.

"Good morning!" Tohru said in her usual cheery voice. She offered Shinkei a seat and some food. He quickly ate, filling his empty stomach.

"How was your sleep?" Shigure asked, smiling, "I hope it was to your liking!"

Shinkei nodded, "Yes, it was-"

A loud knock interrupted Shinkei.

"KYOU! HONEY!" A loud, shrill voice called from outside. Kyou spit out his tea in surprise, got up and ran up the stairs.

"Get her away!" Kyou said, slamming the screen shut upstairs.

The front door opened, and a girl, around 18, stood there with watery eyes.

"Kyou doesn't want to see me?" she said silently.

"Oh no," Tohru said, getting to her feet and hugging the woman, "It'll be okay, Kagura!"

Behind 'Kagura' was two other people. The first one was a little boy with blonde hair who looked about 8 or 10. The second one was older, about 15 or 16, with white and black hair. The smaller one had a big smile and the older one had a straight face.

"Seijitsu? Shinkei?" Tohru said, turning around, "Meet Kagura, Momiji and Hatsuharu!"

"You may call me Haru," the white-haired boy said. He looked at Shinkei and blushed. Shinkei blushed back.

"So," Kagura asked, sitting down, "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Uh, yes," Shinkei said, taking his attention from Hatsuharu, "I am a quadruplet. My two sisters are Panda and Yokuguma, and my brother is Haiiroguma."

"I have a sister, Takaha," Seijitsu said, "She is of the hawk,"

"Oh," Shinkei said, "Haiiroguma is the grizzly bear, Yokuguma is of the polar bear, Panda is the panda bear and I am the koala bear."

Tohru giggled, "You must be great at bear hugs!"

Shinkei sweatdropped but still held his smile. Next to him sat Haru, who again smiled at him.

"Uh-oh..." Tohru said, looking at the time, "I think it's time for school!"

There was a moment of complete and utter silence followed by an echo of, "Oh crap!" from Haru. Tohru, Seijitsu, Haru, Shinkei, Yuki and Kyou rushed upstairs to get their things. Later, after all the commotion, they returned back downstairs with uniforms and backpacks.

Before Shigure could say, "I can drive you!", the six students jolted out the door and sprinted down the dirt path.

Well, that's the first chapter... I hope you like it... I know, you don't really, but heh, it'll get better! I may even write a lemon...


	2. The Detention and the Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba! Not at all! If I did...

---

Finally, the group of teens made it to school. They would have made it on time if Yuki's fan club had not taken Yuki's shirt and hidden it. In fact, they even demanded a kiss on each of their cheeks if her wanted it back. He hesitantly accepted and granted their wishes.

"Damn rat! Now we're all late!" Kyou yelled, shaking a fist.

"Stupid cat," said Yuki calmly, buttoning his shirt, "It wasn't my fault those girls couldn't control themselves..."

"Well," yelled Kyou, "maybe if you weren't so damn hot -"

Everyone was silent as Kyou and Yuki both blushed.

"You know," Kyou said silently, "They all think you're... You know... All that..."

"I get it," Yuki said, "Now lets go before we're even more late than we already are."

The five kids entered their classes. Both Hatsuharu and Shinkei had first period science class together. Quickly they sat down together, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Hatsuharu Sohma? Shinkei Sohma? Late again?" the teacher, Ms. Kaioh said, "That will be a one-hour detention after school. You waste my time, I waste yours!"

Shinkei spoke up, "But we were only late for three min -"

"I don't care! One hour!"

"Yes, Ms. Kaioh," Shinkei said in a defeated voice. He opened his textbook and slunk back in his chair. He was extremely angry. _'One hour? That's so unfair!'_ he thought.

"Hey, Shinkei?" Haru whispered, leaning over, "What page again?"

Hatsuharu wasn't that close, but it was still enough to make Shinkei blush slightly. Shinkei had to admit to himself... Haru was cute!

"One hundred and sixty-four," Shinkei whispered back. Haru looked at him and smiled.

"How did you get to be so smart..." Haru whispered, "You get all this stuff, I don't."

Shinkei gulped and blushed. _'He thinks... I'm smart?'_ he thought. Shinkei had a big smile on his face for the rest of the day – despite the fact he had a one hour detention to look forward to.

---

At lunchtime, Shinkei sat across from Haru and next to Seijitsu. Soon enough, Yuki and Kyou said next to Haru. Like always, Kyou was thoroughly pissed off.

"Stupid teacher gave me a two hour detention!" Kyou explained, clutching an apple so hard Shinkei was afraid it'd explode.

"Two hour?" Seijitsu said, "But we all got one hour? What did you do?"

"... Back talked," Kyou said.

"Back talked?" said Yuki, "I was there, and yelling at the teacher and challenging them to a fight is not 'Back talking'. Stupid cat."

"Damn rat."

"Guys!" Shinkei said, "Don't fight now, you'll be in more trouble!"

"Shut up!" Kyou said, glaring at Shinkei.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" said Yuki at Shinkei's defense. Shinkei wondered why Yuki was defending him.

"Make me!" Kyou shouted. He kicked back his chair and raised a fist at Yuki.

"That's it! Bring it on!" Yuki said, standing up.

Kyou threw a punch at Yuki, who caught it in his hand. Then, Yuki quickly shoved his fist into Kyou's stomach.

Everyone watched as Yuki and Kyou fought in the lunchroom. The whole place was quiet, as all the students were watching the scene with wide eyes.

Yuki flipped Kyou onto the ground and started to punch him in the face. Kyou got out of Yuki's grip and threw him to the wall.

"Students!" the principal shouted, "Everyone! Report to your fifth period class immediately! Yuki Sohma, Kyou Sohma, report to my office at once!"

Kyou glared at Yuki, who stood up and headed towards the hallway.

Shinkei, Tohru, Haru and Seijitsu walked to their classes silently, contemplating exactly how much trouble the two boys would be in.

---

"Ah, you're here," Ms. Kaioh said. Tohru, Haru, Seijitsu and Shinkei were all sitting in her room at 2:15. "You will all be serving detention today in this room. You will stay in this science room until 3:30."

Shinkei sat, staring at the clock. He wondered where Yuki and Kyou were... Were they suspended?

...Expelled?

Fifteen long, silent minutes had passed. Shinkei looked over to Tohru, who was tapping her fingers quietly on the desk. Seijitsu was twirling her hair in her fingers, and Haru was cracking his knuckles.

Then, surprisingly, Haru looked over at Shinkei and smiled. Shinkei felt the blood go to his face as he smiled back.

"Students," Ms. Kaioh said, standing up, "I am going to the workroom for a moment, do not talk at all!"

The young woman exited the room, shutting the door.

"Shinkei," Haru whispered, "Seijitsu, Tohru – what do guys think happened to Kyou and Yuki?"

"Well..." Tohru said quietly, "Considering the circumstances – Kyou's record – perhaps they got suspended?"

"Seems like it," whispered Seijitsu, "Why else wouldn't they be here?"

"... I wonder how long..." Shinkei said, looking at the ground.

"They were fighting pretty hard," said Haru, "I believe a week or two,"

"That's a lot of homework to do," Tohru said, "Poor guys..."

"Poor guys?" Seijitsu said, "They started the fight. I think they are irresponsible."

"Oh, no! Ms. Kaioh is returning! Quiet!" Shinkei said.

The door opened and in walked Ms. Kaioh, holding some papers. She sat down at her desk, looked at the suspicious looking students, and continued her grading.

The rest of the forty minutes passed extremely slowly, and every so often Shinkei and Haru would exchange side glances.

"Hatsuharu, Shinkei, Seijitsu, Tohru," Ms. Kaioh said, "You've all done a good job serving your detention time. You may now go. Remember, do not be late again!"

With a sigh of relief, the students picked up their bags and walked out of the classroom and out of the school.

When they returned home, they were surprised at what they saw...


	3. The Shower and the Kiss

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Fruits Basket or any affiliated characters... How sad.

---

The four students walked inside their home and were surprised to see who was awaiting them.

"Panda?" Shinkei said, running to his sister, "Panda! I missed you!"

The girl, looking a bit younger smiled. She had black hair that was tied back with pearls into loops. She had deep, sea blue eyes that showed her innocence. She was quite skinny and, although pale, very beautiful.

"Hello, Shinkei," said Panda in a quite, sweet voice, "I'm happy to see you,"

"Let me introduce you," Shinkei said, "You already know Seijitsu, that is Tohru, and that's Hatsuharu!"

Hatsuharu smiled, "You may call me Haru,"

Panda hesitantly smiled and looked to the floor.

"I assume you've met Shigure, Yuki and Kyou?" Seijitsu asked.

"Yes," said Panda in a shy, weak voice.

"So Kyou and Yuki are here?" asked Shinkei.

"...Yes," said Panda. She clasped her hands into her chest and stepped back, "I'm going to... Clean..."

Panda hastily walked into the kitchen and shut the screen.

"Is she okay?" Tohru asked Shinkei.

"Yes," Shinkei said, sighing, "She's extremely shy, it'll take her awhile to warm up to us. Be nice, okay guys?"

"Alright," Haru said, "I just hope Shigure doesn't get _too_ nice, you know how he gets around girls..."

"I think she'll be okay..." Shinkei said.

---

Meanwhile, Kyou was laying on the roof, ranting about his suspension.

"Dammit!" Kyou said, clenching his fist, "I got suspended! It's all Yuki's fault! Damn rat!"

Some fifteen minutes later, Tohru appeared on the roof.

"Kyou?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

"No..." Kyou said, turning away.

"Well, maybe, you can apologize to Yuki."

"No! I'm not talking to that damn rat! Why are you trying to help me, anyway?"

"Because," Tohru said, "No one deserves to be angry or sad..."

"Whatever." Kyou said. "I'm going in the house. Bye."

With great agility, Kyou jumped into a window on the side of the house and into his room.

_'Maybe I'll just take a shower to cool my nerves...'_ thought Kyou as he took a deep breath. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom, shutting the screen behind him.

Kyou turned the shower on, undressed and stepped in. He stood still, letting the hot water pour over his tense body.

_'Yuki... Now he's got us both suspended... I really want to defeat him... He's so strong...'_ Kyou thought, _'But it's not his fault for fighting... It was mine. Even though I want to defeat him... I don't want to hurt him...'_

While Kyou showered, Tohru walked down the hall with some towels. Little did she know, Kyou was already in the bathroom.

Little did Kyou know, he never locked the door.

Tohru stood in front of the screen, slowly putting her fingers in the nook of the door.

"Tohru, where's the cabbage?" Shigure's voice shouted from the kitchen downstairs.

"In the cupboard on the left," shouted Tohru, "Can you find them?"

"No," Shigure yelled.

"I'll come down, then," Tohru said back.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said, who was in the hallway, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Sure," Tohru said, "Can you put these towels in the bathroom for me?"

"Of course, Miss Honda," said Yuki, taking the towels. Tohru rushed downstairs to help Shigure.

_'I wonder where Kyou is... I hope he doesn't hate me...'_ Yuki thought, _'I really hope he's okay...'_

Yuki opened the door and dropped the towels. There he saw Kyou.

All of Kyou.

And Kyou saw Yuki. But he didn't turn away. Kyou stood still, frozen. He stared at Yuki. Both of them felt the blood rushing to their faces.

Yuki's jaw was ajar, he was speechless. He didn't turn away either. He admired Kyou's body. And although he didn't want to believe it, Yuki had a feeling inside of lust for Kyou.

"Yuki..." Kyou said. _'He's still looking at me... What is he thinking?'_

"Kyou..." said Yuki. _'Kyou... He's so beautiful... But why isn't he hiding himself?'_

Yuki and Kyou stood still, staring at each other for a while.

"Yuki?" Kyou said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm sorry for interrupting..." said Yuki. He picked up the towels and put them away. "Goodbye..."

Yuki shut the screen and stared into the hallway. He had just seen Kyou... A _lot_ of Kyou...

And he was really turned on...

Yuki walked to his room and sat on his bed, still a little shaky. _'Why did Kyou let me look? Why did he stand there, motionless, instead of yelling or cursing?'_ Yuki wondered, staring at the floor, _'How come I'm so... Turned on? But, now that I think about it... I kind of like that neko...'_

Kyou turned off the shower nozzle and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and headed to his room. _'The rat... He saw me... And maybe... He likes me the same way...'_ thought Kyou, stepping in his room. The room was warm, for the summer sunlight was flooding in the open windows. Kyou dressed and exited his room.

At the same time, Yuki stepped into the hallway too. Kyou and Yuki stared in the quiet hallway.

"Kyou..." Yuki said, "I'm sorry about..."

"It's alright," said Kyou.

Silence...

"Well," Yuki said, feeling himself blush, "I'm also sorry for... the scene... at school..."

"It's fine," said Kyou. He never thought he'd be saying that to the rat... He also never thought he'd be attracted.

Yuki smiled and put his hands in his pockets. Kyou felt himself smiling too.

Tohru's voice rang out from downstairs, "Dinnertime!"

"Let's go..." said Yuki, walking past Kyou. Their shoulder's brushed – causing Kyou's face to redden.

---

Dinnertime was quiet. Very quiet. Nobody had anything to say. Yuki and Kyou desperately tried to avoid eye contact, and Shigure was trying not to laugh at Panda's futile attempt to use chopsticks correctly.

"Panda?" said Tohru, breaking the silence, "Would you like a fork?"

All eyes were on Panda, who blushed from embarrassment, "Oh, it's okay, I don't want to be a nuisance..."

"Nuisance?" Tohru said, "You aren't a nuisance, you just haven't learned how to use chopsticks yet..."

"I'm sorry..." said Panda, setting the sticks down, "I am too inadequate to dine with such nice hosts..."

"It's okay," Tohru said, shrugging the fact that Panda reminded her of Ritsu, "Everyone has to learn someday, right?"

"It's okay," Panda replied, "I'm not hungry anyway..."

With that, Panda stood up and left the room, hands clasped together. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Was it something I said?" Tohru asked in a weak voice.

"She'll get over it..." Kyou said, staring at his plate. Yuki looked at the neko and blinked.

Shinkei looked at Haru, but Haru was busy looking at the door.

"I wonder what's wrong," Shinkei said, "Panda's a naturally shy person, but..."

The whole room was silent for a second. Kyou and Yuki looked at each other, Shinkei looked at Hatsuharu, Seijitsu exchanged glances with Tohru and Shigure sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Panda," Hatsuharu said, leaving the room.

Shinkei was surprised. _'Haru? He barely knows Panda...'_

Hatsuharu went outside to the back yard and saw Panda. She was sitting in the corner of the yard, staring at a flower in her hand. Haru walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked, looking at Panda. She turned away.

"I'm... fine..." she replied weakly. Haru turned her around to face him.

"Panda... Are you sure?" Hatsuharu said. Panda looked deep into his eyes.

"... I don't fit in..." Panda said, "I'm afraid... That they'll dislike me..."

"Dislike you?" Haru said, "They don't dislike you at all! I mean, _I_ certainly don't,"

Panda blushed and looked down. She felt a lump in her throat and a tear in her eye.

"You're lying..." Panda said, curling up.

"No, Panda," Hatsuharu said, putting a finger on her chin and lifting her head up. "Not at all."

Panda gulped and looked up at Haru. _'So he doesn't dislike me...'_ she thought.

Then, she felt his hand on her side. She looked deeper into his eyes. Then she felt it... The kiss. Hatsuharu's warm lips were on hers... She fell into the kiss.

Little did anyone know, Shinkei was looking out the window of his room. He felt a tear collect in his own eye.

"Haru..."


	4. The Tears and the Confession

**Disclaimer: **No, Fruits Basket does not belong to me... If it did, why would I be making a fanfiction on my own anime?

---

Hatsuharu pulled away from Panda.

"Haru..." Panda said quietly, "Nobody's... Ever said that to me..."

Panda then felt the tears rush into her own eyes. She fell into Haru's chest and he caressed her.

_'Why... Am I not transforming?'_ wondered the two. They looked at each other in awe.

A tear fell down Panda's face. It wasn't a tear of sadness... It was a tear of happiness... Of hope. Hatsuharu used his thumb to wipe the tear away.

For a moment, Hatsuharu wondered if what he was doing was right... But then he saw Panda's face. She was beautiful... So beautiful...

"Panda..."

---

Meanwhile, Shinkei fell to his bed, tears rushing to his eyes.

_'Haru... Panda...'_ Shinkei thought, _'I thought Haru liked me... Was he just being himself?'_

"Shinkei?" Seijitsu asked fro the other side of the door, "What's wrong? Can I come in?"

"I'm fine!" Shinkei said in a wavy voice, "It's alright, just go..."

"Shinkei, what's wrong?" Seijitsu said. She leaned her head against the door, "Tell me!"

Shinkei was quiet. He lied under his covers, crying silently.

Seijitsu sighed and closed her eyes. _'Poor Shinkei... I wonder what's wrong...'_ she thought, walking into her own room.

Then Tohru knocked on the door.

"Come in," Seijitsu said. Tohru came in with a basket of clean laundry.

"Tohru?" Seijitsu asked, "You did my laundry?"

"Yes," Tohru said, "It's nice to do good things for people. It makes me feel happier about myself."

"Oh... okay then," Seijitsu said, kneeling next to Tohru by her bureau. She helped Tohru fold her laundry.

"Hey Seijitsu," Tohru asked, "How did you get to know Shinkei?"

"It's a long story, really," Seijitsu said, "We met a long time ago at a park. Both of our parent's left us."

"Left you?" Tohru asked.

"Yes... We decided to stay together because we had no where to go..."

"That's nice," Tohru said, "It makes me think of my own mother..."

"Really?"

"Yes... My mother passed away a year ago... In a car crash..." Tohru said, looking down.

"That's too bad," Seijitsu said, "I never remembered my mother..."

"I think that's even worse," said Tohru, "Never getting to meet your mother..."

"It was too long ago to even try to remember anyway," Seijitsu said, "But, I still feel bad for Shinkei. He's in his room now... I know there's something wrong, but I don't know what..."

"Is he okay?"

"Knowing Shinkei, he'll pull through it," Seijitsu said, "But I still want to help him. Shinkei and Panda aren't the kind to open up their feelings..."

"Maybe he just needs some time..." Tohru said.

"Yeah... Time."

---

The next day was Saturday and everyone slept in... Or so everyone thought.

Kyou was laying in bed thinking of Yuki... Did Yuki really like him in a special sort of way like Kyou did? Kyou wondered what it would be like if Yuki never saw him...

Yuki was staring at the ceiling, thinking of Kyou. He was never so turned on by a man's body... Yuki didn't know if he was willing to accept the fact that he was so attracted... But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he really loved Kyou.

Panda was awake, too, contemplating the kiss from the day before. Hatsuharu had said such kind words to her... Words that no one else ever spoke. She didn't know if Hatsuharu was telling the truth or not, but she still wondered... Did he like her more than normal?

Hatsuharu thought about Panda and her well being. He wanted to help her and be with her... Even though he only knew her for a short while, he was falling in love. He also thought about Shinkei... He had strong feelings for him too... But he couldn't tell him...

Shinkei had awoke from crying himself to sleep the night before. Thoughts of Hatsuharu and Panda were running through his head... The scene of them kissing was replaying in his head... But Shinkei still felt emotions for Hatsuharu... Emotions he couldn't even explain to himself.

Seijitsu was thinking about Shinkei... Why was he so sad? She didn't know why... But more importantly, why couldn't Shinkei tell her? They always shared everything... But this time was different. Shinkei was emotionally crushed... _Something_ was wrong...

---

Later in the day, all but two people were gone. Shigure and Tohru were shopping. Panda and Hatsuharu were at the park. Seijitsu was visiting her friends and Shinkei was nowhere to be found.

The Sohma household was quiet. Kyou was in his room, laying on his bed.

"Kyou?" said Yuki, knocking on the door.

Kyou hesitated. "... Come in," he said.

The screen opened, and Yuki came in.

"Can we talk?"

"... Sure."

Kyou sat up on the edge of the bed and Yuki sat next to him.

"About the shower incident..."

"Yuki, I told you, it's okay..."

"When I saw you... I couldn't take my eyes off of you," Yuki said. He looked at he floor in shame. Kyou's eyes widened.

_'Yuki...'_ Kyou thought.

"You know," Yuki said, "The more I thought about it... I think... Maybe..."

"Yuki..." said Kyou. He looked at Yuki, "Look at me... What?"

The rat stared into the neko's eyes... _'Kyou... He's so beautiful...'_

_'Why won't he tell me?'_ Kyou wondered.

"Kyou," Yuki said weakly, "When I saw you... I felt something... Like... I don't know..."

"Yuki," said Kyou, "I felt the same way..."

"You... did?"

"Yeah... and I still do..." said Kyou. He couldn't believe that the rat felt the same way...

"Kyou..."

"Yuki..."

The rat and the neko fell into a lip-lock. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyou and held him tightly. Kyou put his arms on Yuki's sides. They fell to the bed, Kyou on top.

Kyou kissed Yuki again on the lips. The kiss was warm and filled with sensation. It was like time stopped... And Kyou and Yuki were passionately connected.

When the kiss stopped, the two looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Is this right?" Yuki whispered.

"Yes..."


	5. The Blood and the Lust

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket... Not at all! How sad!

**ATTENTION: **This chapter is a lemon, between Yuki and Kyou. If you are uncomfortable with reading such material, please skip to Chapter 6. Yes, this is my first lemon, so I hope you like it...

---

Kyou slid his hand down Yuki's body.

"Yuki..." he whispered in Yuki's ear, nibbling on it. Yuki moaned.

Yuki felt Kyou's hand go down his back and then up into his shirt. Kyou lifted Yuki's shirt off and admired Yuki's slender, feminine body. Yuki then started to remove Kyou's shirt. Although Yuki was skinny, Kyou was well toned.

Kyou then got back on top of Yuki and started to passionately kiss the rat. Yuki felt Kyou's hands move up and down his bare chest and down to his pants. Kyou then started to slowly take off Yuki's jeans.

"Baka neko, have all the fun..." said Yuki in a sly voice. Yuki flipped positions with Kyou and held him to the bed. He quickly undid Kyou's belt and ripped it off. Kyou was astounded at Yuki's sudden fiery attitude, but he thought it was even more sexy than ever. Yuki started to kiss Kyou, shoving his tongue into Kyou's mouth and exploring. Kyou moaned as he pressed Yuki's body against his.

"Yuki," Kyou said, "I feel so dirty..."

Yuki smiled and got up. His hair was rustled, his clothes tossed on the floor. He stood panting in his boxers. Kyou could see Yuki was... _pleased_.

Kyou jumped up and took Yuki by the hand, running into the master bathroom. He shoved Yuki against the shower wall and kissed him on the neck. He was pressing Yuki so hard he couldn't move. Kyou then started kissing Yuki down to his nipples.

Kyou let off Yuki and grinned deviously. He placed his forefingers in Yuki's boxers and ripped them off. Kyou saw what Yuki had in store for him and licked his lips.

Yuki put his finger on Kyou's chest and slowly traced it down to his boxers. He placed his hand into the boxers and felt Kyou. Kyou inhaled and exhaled deeply as Yuki started to remove his last piece of clothing.

"Now that we're done with that..." Kyou said, reaching for the shower nozzle. He turned it on very hot. Instantly, steam filled up the room.

Kyou again pressed Yuki against the wall – this time with his body. He shoved his tongue into Yuki's mouth, forcefully 'wrestling' with Yuki's tongue.

Yuki, now very hot, turned Kyou around and looked at his body. He stared at what he wanted most... Yuki lowered down to Kyou's waist and started to lick Kyou's throbbing dick. Kyou arched his back and inhaled, moaning it all out. Yuki then put the whole thing in his mouth, feeling it with his tongue. Kyou felt his hand on Yuki's head, pushing it further towards himself. Kyou then felt himself cum... Yuki stood back up, the water washing away the what was left.

"Now, baka neko, it's my turn to have fun..." Yuki said. He turned the hot water off and the cold water on. Yuki then, with incredible force (like always) shove Kyou to the bath tub face down. He spat and choked on the water, but was high enough not to drown. He couldn't move – Yuki was sitting on him and holding his shoulders down.

Then, Yuki got on his knees and reached out of the shower and into the cabinet. There, he pulled out a bottle of something Kyou could not see...

"Be still, my neko, or you'll get hurt," Yuki said, slathering the stuff on his fingers. He slowly inserted one finger into Kyou's ass, who moaned in pain.

"God... Dammit..." Kyou said through grunts. He was in pain.

Yuki then inserted another finger, and another. He twisted them around, listening to Kyou's grunts and chokes.

"Alright... Are you ready, neko?" Yuki whispered in Kyou's ear. Kyou growled.

Yuki straightened up and lowered himself into Kyou, who screamed. Yuki slowly came in and out, little by little, very softly.

"Are you okay, neko?" Yuki asked. Kyou did not reply. It was excruciating pain, but it was still Yuki...

Precious Yuki...

Yuki decided to speed up the pace. He pressed his dick far into Kyou, held it there, and lifted it out again. Kyou yelled again, choking in the mixture of freezing cold water, blood and cum.

Soon, Yuki came into Kyou. Yuki got up and sat at one edge of the bath, panting. Kyou got up, blood running down his legs and the bathtub. He turned to face Yuki, and managed to smile through the pain.

"I never knew you were so fiery..." Kyou said.

"Then you never knew me at all," Yuki said.


	6. The Lost and the Hope

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is NOT in my ownership! If it was, why would I have THIS pen name?

**To Readers that Skipped Chapter 5: **You didn't miss anything – Kyou and Yuki just had a... sexual... encounter in the shower... Yuki displayed a fiery, in charge attitude never seen before!

---

Later, at around three o'clock pm, everyone returned home...

Except for Shinkei.

Shigure, Kyou, Yuki, Panda, Hatsuharu, Tohru and Seijitsu crowded around the table, contemplating where Shinkei could be.

"He was so sad yesterday..." Tohru said, "But why would he leave?"

"Shinkei will probably return," Seijitsu said, "But when... We wouldn't know."

"Does he usually run away like this?" asked Yuki.

"Ever since I can remember, Shinkei was very emotional," Seijitsu said, staring into her tea cup, "He displays his emotions but keeps everything locked up inside... It's quite sad... Maybe it's his self esteem. I mean, having Haiiroguma, Yokuguma and Panda as siblings... Looking up to them... Haiiroguma is the perfect athlete, he is strong and the ladies love him... Yokuguma gets straight A's in all her classes and is incredibly smart... Panda is really pretty... I suppose Shinkei was just the odd one out."

"Well," Panda said, "Shinkei should come around soon... I hope..."

---

Shinkei sat on the outcrop in the forest clearing, twisting a flower in his fingers. His face was stained from tears.

_'Why am I reacting like this?'_ thought Shinkei, _'I've been crying since last night... Do I really like Haru that much?'_

The sun was slowly setting and hiding behind the mountainous horizon.

_'Well... I suppose Hatsuharu has his own crushes... And who he loves is not for me to decide... Even if it means letting him go and watching him kiss another person...'_

Shinkei then heard the jingle of his cell phone. He hesitated as he picked it up.

"Hello?" said Shinkei, trying not to make it seem like he was in tears.

"Shinkei!" said the voice, "I'm happy to hear from you! I finally found your number..."

"... Haiiroguma!"

"Yeah! Want to talk to Yoku?"

"Sure..." said Shinkei. He heard the phone on the other line shift.

"Shinkei?" Yokuguma said in her cheery voice, "Guess what? I got an A+ on my science exam!"

"... That's nice..." said Shinkei. Hearing good news from everyone else made him even more angry and sad.

"Well, I have to go do my homework! Here's Haiiro," said Yokuguma. The phone again shifted to Haiiroguma.

"So, good news!" said Haiiroguma.

"What is it?" Shinkei said flatly.

"Well," said Haiiroguma, "Yoku and I are moving by you! I'll even be attending Kaibara High!"

Shinkei suddenly felt even worse than he already did. "That's nice, Haiiro, I can't wait..."

"Unfortunately, Yoku is going to be attending a prep school. But we might move in with you guys!"

Before Shinkei could say a word, Haiiro had already hung up on him. It was now getting even darker, but Shinkei did not want to depart for home... Not yet...

---

Panda sat on the empty swing in the park by the forest. It was nighttime, almost ten o'clock. The park was quiet and rid of any people whatsoever except for Panda. The only sound was the gently creaking of the swing.

Suddenly, Hatsuharu's calm voice broke the silence, "You look glum..."

Panda looked up to see Hatsuharu leaning on a tree.

"Don't worry," said Haru, "I just now came. To check on you. So tell me, why so glum?"

"It's nothing..." Panda said, "I just... I wonder where Shinkei could be..."

Hatsuharu sat on the swing next to Panda. He looked at her, but she was preoccupied with staring at the ground.

"He'll come around," said Haru, "We can't assume the worst, now can we?"

"I suppose not..." Panda said, looking at Hatsuharu, "I just don't want him to get hurt..."

Panda stood up, walked over to the slide and sat on the end. Hatsuharu followed, crouching on his knees in front of Panda. She turned her head in shame.

"Panda, it'll be alright," Haru said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The young girl turned to look at Haru, staring into his gentle eyes. She felt his hands move down her arms to her elbows.

"It's just... Shinkei and I both... We were always under our sibling's shadows... And I think... That makes him feel inadequate as it does me..."

"Inadequate? Panda... You're beautiful..."

Panda felt a tear come to her eye. Haru pulled himself closer to Panda, kissing her on the lips. She lied down on the slide, still in a soft lip lock with ox.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as he held her tight.

_'Hatsuharu... He's treating me so wonderfully...'_ thought Panda.

Haru looked into Panda's eyes, wiping away the only tear on her beautiful face.

"You're not inadequate, Panda," said Haru gently, "You're the only one I have ever loved so much..."

"You mean that?"

"Every word."

"Haru... I've never been treated like this... Ever..."

Hatsuharu again kissed her softly, his hands on her hips. Panda closed her eyes, fighting away the tears that desperately wanted to come out. Because of Shinkei, because of Hatsuharu...

Because of everything.

"Haru, shouldn't we be getting home by now?" whispered Panda, looking into the man's eyes.

"I suppose we should," said Haru, lifting Panda up. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

Panda felt Haru's hand clasp hers. She looked at him, staring into his innocent eyes. They walked home, holding hands.

_'Haru...'_


	7. The Arrival and the Hate

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket does not belong, at all, to me. Panda, however, does! MY PANDA!

---

The next day was Sunday, supposedly the day of 'rest.' However, no one was resting. It was only nine o'clock in the morning and everyone was frantic.

Tohru and Panda were cleaning the house for their new visitors – it was only that morning had they received the phone call from Haiiro, indicating a near arrival. If it were any other two people, they wouldn't be so rushed. But, you see, Haiiro and Yoku had been told by their brother that he lived in a beautifully clean, spotless house. What else could Shinkei stand by?

Kyou had fallen asleep the night before in Yuki's room. As he woke up, fighting fatigue, Yuki had walked into the room with only a towel.

"Uh, baka neko!" said Yuki as he hurried to get clothes on, "Didn't you wake up from the alarm I set?"

Kyou stared at Yuki, not thinking about the words. It was his _body_ he cared about. Unfortunately for Kyou, Yuki dressed quickly.

Yuki looked at the wall – on the floor, in shatter pieces, was his used to be alarm clock.

"Baka neko!" Yuki said, picking up the pieces, "This was expensive! Whatever, I forgive you..."

Kyou got out of bed and stretched, yawning. Yuki walked up to him and kissed him on the lips once.

"Take a shower," Yuki said, "But make it quick. We are going to have visitors."

As Kyou did what was ordered, Shigure and Seijitsu were quickly making breakfast. Again, Shinkei's little white lie was that he had gourmet food all the time. But, little did he know when this lie was told, his siblings would be coming.

Hatsuharu was in the dining room, setting the table and fixing the lights. Panda had moved in their, dusting every single piece of furniture in sight.

Soon, thirty minutes later, everyone was in the living room, waiting. A knock was heard on the door and Shigure went to go get it.

"Welcome," said Shigure, "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Likewise," Yoku said. She looked different than her sister. She was taller by a little, had platinum blonde hair parted on one side with clips, and had bright blue eyes.

Haiiro, however, was even taller. He had an athletic body and his brown hair was untamed. His brown eyes sparkled.

Shigure gestured them in, along with the Sohmas, into the dining room. Everyone knelt down, looking at the tempting, warm food in front of them.

"Wow, this is a rather nice assortment of foods," said Yoku, "Did you do all this for us?"

"Yes," said Shigure, "You are our guests! We would like to treat with as much respect as we can."

As everyone started to eat, Haiiro asked, "Where's Shinkei?"

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Haiiro. The room was filled with utter silence.

"Shinkei?" Hatsuharu said, "He's... Off."

"Off?" asked Yoku.

"Yes. Off. For..."

"... Groceries!" said Shigure.

"Oh," said Haiiro, "I see."

"Yes..." said Shigure. The family continued to eat in silence. Finally, they were done. Tohru and Panda quickly got to the job of cleaning up.

"Panda, please," said Yoku, "Allow me to help!"

The three girls went into the kitchen with the dishes and shut the screen.

"So, Shigure," said Haiiro, "You are a novelist?"

"Oh, yes," Shigure said, smiling.

"What is you latest?"

"Um..." said Shigure, blinking, "Well, I've kind of been on... Vacation... Sort of..."

Haiiro nodded his head, "Riiight..."

"So," said Yuki, "You're quadruplets?"

"Yup..." said Haiiro. It was awkward having nothing to ask or say.

"How about we all go outside for some fresh air?" asked Yuki.

"Sure," said Haiiro, "That would be great!"

With that, everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen. But, unfortunately, when they had opened the door Panda and Yoku were right there. Before they knew it, Panda had collided with Haiiro, who fell over and tripped Yuki, who collided with Yoku.

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Instantly, a panda bear, polar bear and grizzly bear were sitting in the kitchen. The rat was nowhere to be found.

"Mmm! Mmm-mm!" Was what came from under the Haiiro, the grizzly bear. He quickly lifted himself up and Yuki the rat darted away from him.

"Sorry!" said Haiiro, picking up the rat, "Are you alright?"

"... Yes." said the rat.

The polar bear and panda bear exchanged confused glances.

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

Everyone changed back into their former selves. Yuki was laying on Haiiro and Panda and Yoku's bodies were sprawled on the floor. Of course, Kyou was totally turned on by seeing Yuki nude on Haiiro, but Haru was more interested in seeing Panda's beautiful body. She might not have been the smartest or strongest, but Panda was extremely beautiful.

"Oh no!" cried Panda, putting on her clothes as fast as possible. She got up with a fully clothed Yoku when she was done.

Yuki got dressed too, of course, and Haiiro. Haiiro didn't bother putting his shirt back on. His tanned, athletic body was too good to cover.

Everyone walked outside and sat down on the porch, shrugging off the events that happened before.

---

Meanwhile, a man sat on a chair, looking out his window. A little white bird fluttered down onto his finger.

He whispered, in a raspy voice, "They must leave..."

"Akito?" said another man, walking in with a tray. This man was Hatori. He was tall, with brown hair covering one of his eyes. He was the family doctor.

The other man, Akito, was sickly and frail. He was in loosely tied robes, leaning on the windowsill. His face was pale, and his hair colour matched his plum eyes.

"Akito, it's time to take your medicine," Hatori said, walking to Akito. He held a tray in his hand with two pills and a glass of water. Akito weakly lifted the first pill and swallowed it, then the second.

"These new people... They must leave..." said Akito.

"You mean the five people who had came to Shigure's house?"

"Yes... But only four must leave... The last one... I want..."

"You want? For what?" asked Hatori.

"Something... Out of your hands... Leave, Hatori. Now."

"Yes, sir." Hatori said, bowing and leaving. Akito looked back at the bird. It fluttered away, chirping happily.

"That girl..."


	8. The Call and the Train

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket belongs not to me! Not to me at all!

---

For some reason, when the Sohma's awoke Monday morning, it had seemed that Yoku and Haiiro had disappeared. They were gone – out of the blue.

"How come each one of those _kids_ just has to run off like that!" Kyou ranted as he and Yuki sat around the house. Tohru, Seijitsu and Hatsuharu had left to school.

"I don't know," Yuki said, "There's no logical reason..."

Shigure walked in the room and sat down by Yuki. "So," said Shigure, "You know where those kids went?"

"No clue..." said Yuki.

--

Sunday Night, 1:00 AM.

Yoku awoke to her cell phone's faint ring tone. She quickly got up and in the darkness dug for her phone in her duffel bag.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Get out." said a dark, unknown voice. Seconds later, the phone was disconnected.

Yoku turned on the lamp in her room. Next to her, Haiiro woke up.

"Yoku? What's happening? It's... one o'clock!" Haiiro whispered.

"I got this weird message..." Yoku said, handing the phone to Haiiro. He replayed the message.

"Do you know who it was?" Haiiro asked. Yoku took the phone and showed it to Haiiro.

The Caller ID read, "Pay Phone."

"Pay phone?" Haiiro asked, "Who would be on a pay phone this time of night?"

"A creep," said Yoku, "Who wants to scare us..."

The cell phone range again, and Yoku quickly answered it. Haiiro listened in.

"Who is it?" Yoku commanded.

"You haven't left yet." said the voice, "Leave or your sister will die."

The phone was again disconnected. Yoku ran out of her room and down the hall. The door to Panda's room was locked. With great speed, Yoku used her clip to crack open the lock. She and Haiiro entered the room.

Panda was gone.

Her bed sheets were made. The windows were locked on the inside, as was the door.

"What the hell?" wonder Haiiro, inspecting the window.

"Who did this?" Yoku asked.

Again, the cell phone rang.

"What do you want?" Yoku frantically asked.

"I want you to get out. I have Panda. If you don't do as I say, I will kill her."

"Fine!" Yoku said, "I'll leave! But don't hurt her!"

Click.

Yoku and Haiiro rushed to their rooms and packed their duffel bags. They went downstairs and left the Sohma household. Yoku and Haiiro left into the forest.

Again, the cell phone rang.

"We've left!" Yoku said running, "Where is Panda?"

"At the Subway."

"What? Where is she going?"

"I never said she was riding the train. All I'm saying is that she's on the tracks..."

Click.

"On the tracks?" asked Yoku. Haiiro's eyes grew wide. He dropped his duffel bag and ran. Yoku followed. They ran to the main street outside the forest and saw the Subway station.

"Hurry!"

The two siblings ran down to the subway station and eyed the tracks. Haiiro ran to the train tracks and looked both ways.

"Help!" echoed Panda's voice. Haiiro ran into the tunnel and followed her voice.

"Panda! I'm coming!" Haiiro yelled. Yoku was still in the empty station waiting for Haiiro.

That's when Haiiro got to the voice.

"Help! Help me!" echoed Panda's voice. But their was no Panda.

Haiiro picked up the tape recorder on the ground. He was still on the tracks, but at this time of night, no train would come.

"Haiiro! Get out of there!" yelled Yoku into the tunnel. Unfortunately, Haiiro was too far to hear it.

The subway train didn't even stop. No one was there. Yoku watched as the subway train sped past her, gaining speed. Yoku caught a glimpse of the driver's car – there was no driver!

Haiiro slowly turned around to two blaring lights speeding toward him. He ran to the side of the tunnel, hoping to get on the emergency walk.

But he tripped on the tracks.

Yoku stood at the station, wondering where Haiiro was.

"... Haiiro?" she yelled.

No reply.

Yoku took a step back, and another. Then she turned around and ran up the stairwell and out of the subway station.

_'Oh no! My phone! I left it at the forest!'_ though Yoku, _'What could have happened to Haiiro? What about Panda?'_


	9. The Plans and the Perspectives

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Furuba, or any affiliations. Thank you!

---

It was midnight as Shinkei crept into the house. He stepped quietly into Panda's room and injected a needle into her skin. _'This will keep you asleep...'_ thought Shinkei. He lifted up her body and placed her in the hall. He made the bed and exited, locking the door as he left. He then lifted Panda again and walked into the forest.

_'Yoku and Haiiro have to leave... They must...'_ said Shinkei, _'And I have to do this... Because if I don't... Akito might do something horrible...'_

Shinkei placed Panda in the outcrop of the forest. He sat down and turned on his cell phone. In the profile menu, he changed his name to 'Pay Phone.' Shinkei left the forest clearing, knowing Panda would be okay in the forest. He knelt behind the bushes just outside the house.

Then, Shinkei called Yoku's phone.

"Hello?" asked Yoku on the other line.

Shinkei mustered up the deepest, darkest voice he could. "Get out," he said, quickly disconnecting the phone.

Shinkei looked over at the Sohma house. A light flicked on in Yoku's room, and Shinkei saw another figure, Haiiro, wake up.

_'They're not leaving...'_ Shinkei thought, _'Now, for Plan B...'_

Shinkei called Yoku again.

"Who is it?"

"You haven't left yet," said Shinkei, "Leave or your sister will die."

Shinkei looked at the house. Another light came on, in Panda's room.

Shinkei dialed Yoku's number.

"What do you want?" Yoku frantically asked.

"I want you to get out. I have Panda. If you don't do as I say, I will kill her."

"Fine! I'll leave! But don't hurt her!"

Shinkei hung up the phone. He sighed as he saw two figures run out with duffel bags, into the opposite side of the forest.

---

Akito smiled. It was midnight and he was watching the Sohma household from the forest. He was watching what Shinkei was doing. Then, he saw as Shinkei left Panda alone in the forest.

_'What a fool... He is simply doing all my work for me without knowing...'_ thought Akito. He smirked and walked down to Panda.

Akito turned on his tape recorder and set it on the ground.

He then took out a needle. It's liquid was different than Shinkei's needle. He injected the needle's fluids into Panda. Instantly, Panda woke up.

"Help! Help me!" Panda said, struggling. Akito pressed her down.

_'That's all I need...'_ Akito thought. He pressed his fingers on Panda's neck, knocking her out. Akito stopped the tape recorder and hid it in his pocket. He then took out a cell phone of his own, and like Shinkei, disguised himself as 'Pay Phone.'

Akito stepped out of the forest and across the street, down into the subway. He ran along the emergency walk, knowing he wouldn't get hurt there. After enough, he threw the tape recorder on the tracks and ran out.

Akito saw as two dark figures, Yoku and Haiiro, ran from the Sohma house and into the forest. Akito called Yoku.

"We've left!" said Yoku, not knowing this was a different caller, "Where is Panda?"

"At the Subway."

"What? Where is she going?"

"I never said she was riding the train. All I'm saying is that she's on the tracks..."

Akito hung up and smirked, running down the sidewalk and around the corner. He peered around, seeing Yoku and Haiiro run in the subway station.

Many minutes later, Yoku ran out.

---

Shinkei picked Panda's body up and crept into the house. Her door was already unlocked, so he quietly went in and placed her body on the bed. He stepped out and closed the screen.

Into the kitchen Shinkei crept. He looked at the stove clock.

It was already 1:45.

Shinkei walked outside and ran into the forest. His duty was done...

---

Seijitsu woke up at 1:40 from a strange ruckus. She tip-toed downstairs and into the kitchen. Someone was there, because the kitchen door wasn't shut properly, letting cold, outside air come in.

Shinkei.

Seijitsu knew it was Shinkei. It was a gut feeling. She looked out and saw the path into the forest.

"Shinkei..." Seijitsu whispered.

"Seijitsu?" Panda asked, shrugging off sleep, "I didn't know you were down here."

Panda walked in the kitchen, "I had a really bad nightmare..."

"You did?"

"Yeah... I dreamed... I was in the forest... And a man was holding me down... I only lasted for a little bit..."

"Holding you down?"

"Yes... He was holding me by the shoulders. I yelled help, but no one came."

"Are you sure it was a dream?"

"Positive... My doors and windows were locked when I went to sleep..."

"That's good. Water?"

"Sure..." Panda said, sitting down. Seijitsu sat down next to her with two glasses of water.

"Hey Panda?"

"Yes?"

"When do you think Shinkei will return?"

"I don't know..."

"Because, I think he came tonight..."

"What?"  
"I heard something and came down here, but nothing was weird. Well, except for the kitchen door. It was slightly ajar..."

"Which door?"

"The one leading outside."

"Is he gone now?"

"Unfortunately, yes..."

Panda sighed.

_'Will he come back?'_ wondered Panda.


	10. The Puzzle and the Voices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. That is all.

---

It was Monday, and all the kids had just come home, having news that Haiiro and Yoku were gone.

"So... They just left? Out of the blue?" asked Hatsuharu.

"I suppose so..." said Yuki.

"That's not right..." Tohru said, "Did they leave any evidence?"

"... None at all." Yuki said.

Then, the phone rang. Kyou ran to it and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Who is it?" demanded Kyou.

"It's... It's Yoku." said the feminine voice. It was definitely Yoku.

"Yoku?" asked Tohru, "Where are you? Where is Haiiro?"

The was a pause.

"Well... I'm at a hotel..." said Yoku softly.

"And Haiiro?"

"Well..."

"What happened?"

Suddenly, Yoku burst into tears.

"I didn't know what to do! I didn't!" she cried.

"Yoku, it's alright! What happened?"

"We were in the subway station... and... well..."

"What did Haiiro do?"

"He... He got down into the tunnel... and a train came... I never saw what happened... but, you see... He never responded to me..."

The room was immediately drawn into silence. No one said a word. Panda felt a tear come into her own eye.

Yoku continued, "I went to find my cell phone, to call the police... But it was in the forest..."

"Why was it there?"

"We were escaping..."

"Escaping?"

"Yes, someone called... And said if we didn't leave, Panda would be killed... I don't know where she is now."

"She's right here!"

Again, there was a short pause.

"... What?" said Yoku weakly.

"She is right here, she's been here the whole night..."

"What are you talking about? She was gone in her bed with the door locked..."

"Gone!"

"Yes... Gone... Bed made and everything..."

Suddenly, Panda froze. She remembered that dream... That nightmare.

_'Was it real?'_ she wondered, _'There is no explanation...'_

"That makes no sense," Tohru said, "Not one bit..."

"I know, only a... a psychopath or something... could be able to do things like that... Maybe it was a nightmare..." said Yoku.

"It seems real to me..."

"Yes, but it doesn't fit right... Not at all."

"A missing piece... Like a puzzle?"

"I don't know... All I know is that Haiiro is dead now, and there is nothing we can do about that. And... I don't think I can talk to you guys anymore, considering the circumstances of this psycho... Farewell..."

"Goodbye..."

Kyou hung up the phone. Everyone stood still, pure silence was in the room.

Panda felt the tears of sadness flood into her eyes. It had seemed whenever she was happened something came to take it away. She ran upstairs and into her room. Haru followed.

"Panda? Please..." Hatsuharu said, closing Panda's screen door. Panda was on her bed, crying while Haru sat next to her.

Panda didn't say a word.

Haru lay down across from Panda, on his side. He cuddled with Panda and she cried on his chest.

"It's okay..." said Haru, "Shh..."

Soon, after about thirty minutes, Panda fell asleep. Haru stayed with her, watching her sleep.

---

Meanwhile, the four teens sat in the living room. Tohru, Seijitsu, Yuki and Kyou talked about Haiiro.

"Haiiro..." said Tohru, "Hit by a train?"

"Seems so," Yuki said, "But why was he down there?"

"He's not stupid..." Seijitsu said, "There had to be a reason. It's not logical."

"Stupid kid..." said Kyou, tossing a tennis ball into the air and catching it again. He squeezed it hard.

"Why couldn't he get to the emergency walkways?" Tohru asked, "He's really athletic..."

"Dunno..." said Yuki, "I really... don't know..."

"It's too bad for Panda..." Seijitsu said, "She doesn't deserve any of this. Not at all..."

"I really hope she is okay," said Tohru.

---

"Is it time for me to go home?" asked Shinkei, to himself. It was another sunset in the forest clearing. He sat on the same outcrop.

_'No... Not yet...'_

"But what about Yoku and Haiiro?"

_'They are gone. No need to worry...'_

"But I don't know what happened..."

_'Does it matter? They are gone now... All gone...'_

"I still want to talk to Panda."

_'Later. It's still not time to depart.'_

"Not time?"

_'No... It's not like Haru wants you there anyways... It's not like he cares...'_

"But what about Seijitsu? The others?"

_'Seijitsu probably forgot about you anyways... And you honestly think the others care the least bit?'_

"No... They do care... They have to..."

_'Face it, Shinkei – you are worthless. They kept you in to pity you...'_

"No... I wont believe that!"

_'What do you have to believe, Shinkei? Nothing... Nothing at all...'_

"Nothing?"

_'Just like you...'_


	11. The Nightmares and the Fear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Furuba at all. tear

---

It was now 10:00 PM, and Hatsuharu had woken up from falling asleep with Panda. Panda was still sound asleep, her beautiful face as serene and calm as ever.

As quietly as possible, Hatsuharu got up and stretched. He admired Panda once more. The moonlight that was flooding through the window was shining on her pale face. The tear stains were gone, but Panda was still in her clothes, up above the covers.

_'I better make her comfortable...'_ thought Haru, _'But I do not want to wake her up... Maybe... This will work...'_

Haru slowly opened the bed-side table drawer and took out some pills to keep Panda asleep.

_'She needs her sleep!'_

Then, Haru slipped the pill into her mouth, and massaged her throat. It looked as if she swallowed it.

_'She's still in her clothes...'_ Haru thought, _'I hope no one sees me do this...'_

Hatsuharu then preceded to take her skirt off. Panda moved, which causes Haru to be spooked. He threw the skirt on the floor.

_'A blanket...'_

Haru couldn't take the blanket from under her, even if she had the pill. Instead, he rolled the blanket she was laying on over her body.

"Goodnight," Haru whispered, exiting the room. He locked the door on his way out.

---

Shinkei woke up to the sunrise the next morning. He then took his sack and swung it over his back.

"I'm going back home..."

Shinkei walked into the forest, where the trail to the Sohma household was.

It wasn't there... In fact, he had no clue where we was. He was lost. Shinkei turned around, but the forest outcrop was gone.

"Where am I!" Shinkei said to himself, turning around. Still lost.

"You'd expect we'd look for you?" Kyou said. Shinkei turned and saw Kyou.

"After what you did?" said Yuki. Shinkei turned again and saw Yuki, leaning on a tree.

"You left us, Shinkei," Tohru said from behind.

"You left me..." said Panda, cuddling with Haru.

"Was it because I left you?" said Haru, grinning.

_'No...'_ thought Shinkei, _'No! No, no, no!'_

"We stopped looking for you," said Seijitsu.

"Why bother when no one cares?" Yoku said.

"You might as well be dead!" Haiiro said.

_'No... Please... Not this...'_

Shinkei woke up, panting.

_'Just a nightmare... Thank God...'_

He looked around. He was laying next to the outcrop. It was sunrise.

"I have to go back, now..." Shinkei said.

Then Shinkei heard that voice. It wasn't his own. _'Why go back... They hate you...'_

"No! They do not! Go away!"

_'It's the truth... They don't want you at all...'_

"That's a lie..."

_'They would've searched for you, Shinkei. They would've looked.'_

"They just haven't found me yet!"

_'You can't be found if no one's searching...'_

"No... That's a lie... Lies..."

---

Panda woke up the next morning, alone. She rolled over and saw something strange...

A box of strong sleep aids that she used only once. Panda put them back into her bed side table, wondering why Haru had used them.

_'Was it Haru? It had to be... He and I were the only ones in the room at the time...'_

Panda then noticed another odd thing... Her skirt was carelessly tossed on the floor, and she was in only her shirt and her panties. The bed sheets were also carelessly thrown over her body and messed up.

Her eyes widened as she registered what had happened...

A box of sleep aids, her skirt tossed on the floor, the bed sheets messed up...

_'No... this has to be a nightmare... Haru would never do that...'_

Then, Panda remembered another thing. When she was talking to Tohru one day...

---

_"So, you are in love with Hatsuharu, you say?" asked Tohru._

_"Well, I don't know... I'm not sure about love, but I really like him a lot..." said Panda._

_"That's wonderful. You and Haru seem so right for each other..."_

_"Really? You think so?"_

_"Yes, but I have one word of warning... Haru has somewhat of a split personality, you know..."_

_"A split personality? What do you mean?"_

_"He has two behaviours... Nice and mean... We refer to it as 'White' and 'Dark'."_

_"He's never seemed mean..."_

_"Hatsuharu has learned to control it very well. But you see, when he's in Black mode, he's extremely mean and rude. He does whatever he pleases. No matter what."_

_"That's good to know..."_

_"And he's really strong, especially when angered. He can even beat Kyou in a fight."_

_---_

Panda wondered... Did Haru really do what she thought? And if so... Why was he in Black mode? She figured it was best not to tell anyone. Panda was afraid of what Hatsuharu would do if he found out she had told...

_'I'll keep it a secret for now...'_


	12. The Peeking and the Lock In

**Disclaimer:** Furuba is not mine, not at all...

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in a long time... I hate this story, it's corny and stupid! Anywho, on to the story.

---

Kyou woke up in the morning, cuddling next to Yuki in a ball. Yuki was sitting up in the bed, reading a book and softly stroking Kyou's back, who was purring.

"Yuki?" Kyou said groggily, shaking off sleep. He sat up, looking at Yuki. Both of them only had boxers on, allowing the warm sun to caress their skin.

"You're awake," said Yuki, smiling, "It's about time..."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours."

"Hours! Doing what!"

"Reading. And rubbing your back. You purr, you know that?"

Kyou scowled, "I do not purr!"

"Yes you do."

"Well... Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're too cute when you sleep..."

"... Damn rat." said Kyou. Yuki just grinned, staring into Kyou's red eyes. No matter how mad Kyou got at the nezumi, he never could stay that way.

Yuki leaned over and pushed Kyou down to the bed, kissing him on the lips. Their bodies touched, warming up each other. Yuki then proceeded to kiss Kyou on the neck, and to his surprise Kyou allowed himself to purr.

---

Meanwhile, Seijitsu stared into the room through the thin sliver of the barely open screen. She still was in her silky lingerie pajamas, having not gotten ready so early in the morning. She desperately tried not to laugh.

"Seijitsu -" said Tohru, but was quickly cut off by Seijitsu's shush. Seijitsu motioned for Tohru to look through the screen crack.

Tohru took a peek, and started to giggle. Seijitsu's heart drop as she saw Yuki freeze and look at the door.

"Who's there?" he called.

Seijitsu panicked. She grabbed Tohru, one hand clasped over her mouth, and lightly ran to the end of the hallway and into the closet, shutting the door.

Yuki slid the door open, looking both ways down the hall, and shut it back closed.

Seijitsu sat in the corner of the closet, hold Tohru by the mouth. Her heart was pounding at an incredible rate. She held Tohru against her bosom. Tohru felt her stomach flip and her face blush.

Then, Seijitsu started giggling. She let go of Tohru, who started giggling too.

"That – scared the crap out of me!" said Seijitsu, holding her gut. It was dark in the cramped closet, and she could only barely make out Tohru's face.

"Sorry – I didn't mean to ruin it!" Tohru said, sitting in the other corner. She could barely fit, seeing as the hallway closet was minuscule.

Seijitsu sighed and leaned her head on the wall. She and Tohru sat quietly in the darkness, thinking about what had just happened.

---

Shigure was walking down the hall, sipping his coffee in his morning bathrobe. He walked past Kyou's empty room.

_'Where does Kyou sleep these days? He's never in his room.'_ thought Shigure.

He walked past Seijitsu's room, but not before slowly opening the door in hopes that he could see her sleeping in her silk lingerie. She was not there.

_'Where is everyone this morning? Kyou, Tohru and Sejitsu are all gone... I wonder if Yuki is awake.'_

Shigure knocked on Yuki's door. A quick shuffling was heard, and then Yuki opened the door an inch.

"What?"

"Just checking if you are okay," said Shigure, trying to peek into Yuki's room, "Where are Kyou, Seijitsu and Tohru? You know?"

"Nope!" said Yuki, shutting the screen. The lock clicked.

Shigure raised an eyebrow and continued to walk down the hall. He then saw that the hall closet door was unlocked.

"Dammit," muttered Shigure under his breath, "How many times must I tell these people to lock the hall closet?"

Shigure turned the lock on the wooden closet door and walked away, taking sips of his coffee.

---

Seijitsu peeked under the closet door.

"Good," she whispered, "Whoever that was is gone."

Seijitsu stood up in the tight doorway and attempted the open the door, but the doorknob wouldn't budge.

"Is this _locked_?" said Seijitsu to herself. She rattled the doorknob again. No luck.

Tohru, however, was preoccupied with something else. She was still sitting down, looking up at Seijitsu.

Or rather, looking _up_ Seijitsu. Seijitsu's lingerie was a dress, but only went down just past her waist. Tohru couldn't take her eyes away from Seijitsu's panties.

_'What am I doing!'_ wondered Tohru, _'I'm so... turned on by this... it's so weird...'_

Tohru then got a grip on reality. She was stuck in the closet with Seijitsu. Tohru struggled in the cramped space, finally standing up. Tohru and Seijitsu were squished together, forced to look at each other.

"How are we getting out?" Seijitsu whispered.

"Yell for help?"

"We can't do that," said Seijitsu, "Yuki and Kyou will hear and find out it was us who peeked..."

Tohru sighed, "What can we do then?"

There was a silence. Seijitsu closed her eyes and breathed heavily, her chest rubbing against Tohru's.

"Tohru..." said Seijitsu softly, "What... What are you doing?"

Tohru looked down. Her hand was up Seijitsu's lingerie and down her panties. She didn't even _realize_ she was doing it.

Seijitsu looked at Tohru, but not with disgust or anger. When Tohru made eye contact, Seijitsu wrapped her arms around Tohru and passionately kissed her.

"Sei... Seijitsu..." moaned Tohru. Seijitsu slowly slid her arms up beneath Tohru's shirt.

"Tohru..."

Then, Seijitsu let go and fell back onto the wall.

"Tohru, what are we doing?" asked Seijitsu. Her hair was ruffled. She slid down the closet wall and sat on the floor.

"It just... felt right..."

"I know."


End file.
